Hope On The Rocks/Issue 24
This is Issue 24 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Let It Be". This issue is Chad-centric. 304, Let It Be Stanley Roar is the only living deputy from Rogersville. Apparently, he was happy with the title as deputy, and thanked no when Sylvest offered him the title af sheriff. Fine with me. Now I get to decide some things here. Right now, Stanley Roar is showing me around in Rogersville. It’s a pretty small town. “What exactly are my duties as sheriff?” I ask, walking down a street with Stanley. “Security, basicly. You gotta make sure we’re safe.” Stanley says, and wave to a resident, on the other side of the street. “So... like making a barricade around the town?” I ask, not really understanding what I’m supposed to do. “No, we have a construction crew for that. Sylvest set one up yesterday.” Stanley says. He keeps walking down this street. There’s nice residences on each side of the road. “More like, making sure people behave and such.” I nod, still not getting what I’m supposed to do. Stanley now changes direction. I follow, and see where he is going; William is sitting in a front yard, around a table, drinking coffee. “Good morning, William.” Stanley says, approaching William’s house. “G’morning, Stanley. Chad.” William says and nods with a smile. “Can I offer some coffee?” “I’d love that.” Stanley says and looks at me. “Chad?” “Sure... Thanks.” I just say, and sit down across Stanley at the table. “William has been living in this town his whole life. Since he was 17, he has been working at the main hall.” Stanley tells me. I nod impressed, and look at William, who is currently pouring coffee up for Stanley and me. For some reason he has around ten cups standing out here. “William, we have never thanked you for taking us here, when we first met on the highway.” I say, and take the cup as William gives it to me. “No problem. I’m just glad I could help.” William says with a smile. I nod. An hour later, Stanley and I continue walking down the street. “So everyone here lived here before the outbreak?” I ask. “Far from.” Stanley says. “Sylvest had never been here before the outbreak, so that says a little.” I take myself smiling. I hate when I do that. 100 meters, or so, in front of us, two men are walking. One of them is skinny and not-nice looking. I like him already. The other looks friendly and is very fat. “Those two,” Stanley begins. “came here two days before you guys.” Stanley waves to the two men. “Good morning.” Stanley says, as we get to closer to the men. We stop. “Morning.” The fat man says. “Who’s that?” “My name is Chad.” I say in a cold tone. “I’m the new sheriff.” “Sheriff?” The other man says, faking a dry laugh. “What’s wrong with that?” I ask, and look at the man. “Hey, hey...” Stanley says, placing his hand on my shoulder. “Chad, this is Lukka and Gord.” Stanley points at the respective person when introducing them. Apparently, the fat man is Lukka, and the other man is Gord. “Nice to meet you.” The fat man, Lukka, says with a smile. “Y’know, it’s always nice to meet new people.” “Shut up, Lukka. I’m sure the new sheriff is busy.” The other man, Gord, just says and pushes Lukka forward. As they’re gone, Stanley turns to me and say: “I know Gord seems like a jerk... but he’s not the one we have to worry about.” I look at Stanley, sigh and ask: “What do you mean?” “I heard a rumor yesterday...” Stanley begins. I keep my eyes at him. “They said... that Lukka is supporting prostitution.” I manage a dry laugh. I don’t know what to comment. Can’t really see who would be used as prostitutes here. “I’m serious... I think Axel is holding women captives.” Stanley continues. “You’re just paranoid. Just let it be.” I say and begin walk again. “And remember: I’m your boss now, so... let it be." Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *William Seck *Stanley Roar *Gord Rivera *Lukka Gray Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues